<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heat Between Us by Chaotic_Stupid717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938422">The Heat Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Stupid717/pseuds/Chaotic_Stupid717'>Chaotic_Stupid717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Stupid717/pseuds/Chaotic_Stupid717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin was wrangling with his feelings for his new party member, Solara. Little does he know, she feels the same way and wants to show him just how much she enjoys his company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heat Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes fell on her at camp again. Her long fiery hair fell gently around her face. She pushed a strand behind her ear with a chuckle.<br/>

Oh no, did I miss a joke? Was the joke about me?<br/>

A moment passes before he realizes that no one's eyes are on him, except hers. She looks over to him, almost studying him. Her face tells him she's thinking about something, maybe even a little worried.<br/>

"Falling for the fire genasi? What makes you think you didn't already blow your chance like you did the load in your pants the first night you shared a bedroll?" The familiar voice from the sword teased in his head. That damn sword always picked just the right time to push his buttons.<br/>

In all honesty, he didn't know if he was falling for her. They hadn't known each other but a fraction of the time he'd known the rest of the group. But in that time, he'd felt close enough to tell her about the mission he'd been given by his church. To destroy the evil sentient sword that so often belittled him.<br/>

She'd also opened up to him about her past and why she was running from her home. Even told him about the cursed book she had picked up along the way. Now they've been sharing a bed roll for over a week, and she commonly woke up wrapped around him.<br/>

Why was it so hard to just tell her he was attracted to her? She surely had to know by now. Maybe she was waiting for him to say something about it. She did say she wanted to move at his pace.<br/>

Oh gods, what if I've waited too long?<br/>

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. He looked up to see Solara, her kind eyes filled with just a touch of concern.<br/>

"Hey, do you want to go take a little bit of a walk?" She said softly.<br/>

He nodded and rose to his feet. He looked over to Amalia, who normally took the first watch. She gave him a reassuring smile and waved them both off.<br/>

They started walking in to the the woods that they had been traveling through for this past month. She turned towards him, crossing her arms.<br/>

"Okay. What's got you so worked up?"<br/>

"What do you mean?" He said, trying to feign confusion at the statement.<br/>

"You've barely said a word at camp all night. You've just been staring in to the fire like you're thinking about something." Her warm hands grasped at both sides of his face "Is the sword bothering you again?"<br/>

He gulped. He could feel his face and ears flushing already. She was so much smaller than him, but her looking up at him like this made his heart race.<br/>

"No, it's not the sword. I just..." he let out a nervous chuckle. Am I really doing this? I guess now's as good a time as any. "I've just been thinking a lot about you lately."<br/>

Her face seemed to immediately relax. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.<br/>

"Is that really it? You had me so worried." She looked up again to him "I thought maybe you'd finally had enough of my drool and wanted to change sleeping arrangements"<br/>

She laughed lightly at her attempt at a joke. The chuckle was infectious, and he soon found himself laughing too.<br/>

Why was I so worried? I knew she'd understand.<br/>

"There was something else I've been thinking about too." He said, filled with new confidence.<br/>

She raised a brow at him "Oh, and what's that?"<br/>

He slipped his hand under her chin and titled her head up towards him. She gently closed her eyes and leaned in to him for a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft, tasting faintly of campfire. He held her there as the kisses slowly became more passionate.<br/>

She pulled away from his lips, "Do you want to take this further?" She whispered to him. All he could muster has an excited nod.<br/>

She began slowly kissing around his neck as her deft hands undid the front of his pants. As he slipped out of his pants, she had almost a look of surprise. Perhaps not expecting his size compared to his frame.<br/>

She began slowly kissing her way down and on to her knees. As she kneeled before him, she gave one look up, as if for a final consent that this is what he wanted. He could feel that his face and ears were probably about the color of his hair and he was hot with arousal. He braced his back against the nearby tree and gave her a nod.<br/>

She took him in her mouth at a near torturous rate. Slowly working him with her hot mouth. His hand slowly found itself to the back of her head, not pushing but guiding her head as she bobbed. Her dark eyes looked up at him as soft moans started pouring from his lips. As his excitement grew, so did her speed until the brink if when he thought he may lose himself in her mouth. Suddenly she stopped, again looking up at him with her eyes full of lust. She gave him a moment to collect himself and he pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.<br/>

"Do you like that?" She asked him, near whispering.<br/>

He managed out a nod, his hand still on the side of her face now gently rubbing her cheek. She chuckled softly.<br/>

"Do you want more? Or do you want something different?"<br/>

Although she seemed composed as she spoke, Griffin could see the passion burning in her eyes. Her face flushed red with lust.<br/>

He gulped "I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. Tell me how I can do that. Please." He managed to say through his arousal.<br/>

She smiled. Her smile made warmth spread all through his chest. She leaned back away from him and beckoned him with her finger.<br/>

"Come show me how bad you want me."<br/>

Without a moment's hesitation, he brought himself over her. His hands found her pants button as they found their way to the forest floor. Her hands found their way up his shirt, gently slipping it off of him. Almost so gently wouldnt have noticed if not for the warmth of her skin pressed against him.<br/>

He followed suit and removed her shirt and pants as well. As he slipped off her pants, he left a gentle trail of kisses with each inch of skin that was revealed to him. She moaned and squirmed underneath him with each kiss.<br/>

As he finally fully removed her clothing, he took a moment to take in the sight of her the best he could. Her crimson skin more flushed than he had thought possible. The flush was present on her face, her breasts.... oh god her breasts. Griffin had always fancied himself a fan of a nice chest. While she may not have had the biggest chest, by the gods was it perfect. His eyes trailed from her chest down to between her thighs. He could already see that she was slick with arousal herself.<br/>

He brought himself gently on top of her, one hand on her hip and the other gently placed beside her face.<br/>

"Solara, I want you so bad. Please. Do you want me?" Her whispered gently in to her ear.<br/>

She tilted her head back slightly " Yes, please. Griffin, I want to feel you." She let out with a moan.<br/>

He slowly pushed his way inside her. With every move she let out a long moan, mixed with what he assumed was praise in her native tongue. She felt like heaven around him. Soft, wet, and warm. So warm he had to stop himself from finishing immediately. As he buried himself inside her, he let out a soft grunt.<br/>

"Oh sweet gods, you're so hot."<br/>

She wrapped both arms around his neck and he felt her legs wrap around his hips.<br/>

"Please, don't stop." She begged.<br/>

He nodded and starting slowly moving himself in and out of her. She bucked her hips with each movement, moaning loudly. They went on like this, enjoying the heat between them and the feeling of skin on skin.<br/>

As Griffin felt himself approaching a climax yet again, he could feel her starting to tense around her. He took the hand that had previously been on her hip and placed it between them, slowly running her clit in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before she finished. Her back arched up and her nails dug in to his shoulders as she called out his name. He followed shortly after, spilling himself inside her.<br/>

They laid there for a moment, pressed against each other and panting.<br/>

"You're fantastic. You know that, right?" Solara said between pants.<br/>

"Not as fantastic as you are." He replied with a kiss.<br/>

He rolled off of her, pulling her close to his side. They spent near an hour like that, looking at the stars through the tree tops, talking about their homes. And as the night got later, they eventually found themselves back to camp. Falling asleep in each other's arms shortly after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt at writing any sort of smut. Both of these characters are from a homebrew D&amp;D campaign. If you'd like to learn more about the characters or would like to read more from me, hit me up on tumblr @chaotic-stupid-bastard</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>